Qualm
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Sometimes the most sane looking people turn out to be completely crazy. The question is, who is more insane? The head detective, or the serial killer? Akito x Natsumi -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Crime Scene

**Qualm**

_Chapter One_

-Crime Scene-

As Akito pulled up to the scene, he could already feel his stress beginning to build that this case was likely to cause him. A perimeter had already been made using yellow caution tape, but the entire area was surrounded by curious civilians, and a horde of hungry reporters. Sighing, the man turned off his car and got out, crossing the street and walking straight to where he could see his partner talking to the medic who would be performing the autopsy. He ignored the reporters that rushed over to him, asking him questions about the crime even though he had yet to see it. People were just so stupid sometimes.

He ducked beneath the police barrier, the action causing the ends of his black trench coat to brush the ground. As a breeze hit, he ran his hand through his equally black hair in slight agitation. The flashing lights of cameras from the news crews and the forensics team alike were enough to make it almost difficult to even see what he was supposed to be looking at, as the moon was barely visible this night. He walked up to the car that was parked in the Hooters lot, going around the front to where the rear door was ajar. Deep green eyes took in the sight before him, and he grimaced.

In the backseat of the car was a man, a very dead man. He was lying flat on his back, his eyes still open, revealing bland brown irises. By the looks of it, whoever had done this to him had gotten him into a vulnerable position, because his shirt was unbuttoned, and so were his pants. Not a single mark was on his body, save for the area of his groin, where his penis used to be. As such, said organ had been chopped off, as well as his genitals, both of which were tossed carelessly into the floorboard next to him. The man must have been awake when such an act had happened to him, because his hands were tied expertly above his head, the rope knotting around the door handle, so that he couldn't fight his attacker. As well as this, a leather belt, which Akito could only presume belonged to the man as well, was fastened around his neck. So the killer had probably tied him up, begun to choke the life out of him, and cut off his sex organs just as the life was leaving his eyes, a slow, and extremely painful, death.

It wasn't really much of a surprise to him though, because this wasn't the first time he had been greeted with such a scene. To be exact, it was one in a series of murders that had occurred over the last year or so, and he had been assigned the task of finding and apprehending the culprit. It was his most difficult case yet, but he relished it. He did like a challenge, and there was only so long a person could keep killing like this before they slipped up and got caught. And he would be the one to catch them.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw a man with spiky brown hair walk up to him. "It's disgusting, huh?" he asked, his blue gaze looking over at his partner.

"I would say disturbing before disgusting." Akito said, looking at the other man as well. "Can we assume that what happened here is the same with the others?" he asked.

"I would say so, they only differ slightly. I mean each way is a bit more intricate, but it's obviously the same sicko." Haru let out a deep breath, looking troubled. "I wonder if it's a homosexual and when he tries to cop the field and gets made fun of, he attacks the piece he is denied?"

The Uchiha frowned. "Possibly. Or some really angry, bitter woman. They can get pretty nasty when scorned."

Haru shrugged. "But if you really think about it, not a lot of women are strong enough to take on some of these big guys. The only girls I would assume are dikes…so," he simply groaned out. "I just don't know. This guy is good."

"Well I'm better." Akito said confidently. "And eventually, he'll screw up, and I'll catch him."

"Hope we get him before we get more victims though." Haru scratched the back of his head, leaning closer and trying to see anything that might be of help. "How many is this? Nineteen?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "Twenty-one."

Just then one of the other officers ran up to them. "Detective Uchiha, Detective Inuzuka, the restaurant gave us their security tape for you to look over." He informed the two.

"We'll watch it back at the precinct. In the meantime, I want this taken care of." Akito gestured to the whole scene. "And the lab reports on my desk and finished as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." The man nodded, before running off once more.

The Uchiha looked to his partner and smirked slightly. "Well, looks like it's going to be another long night. And it's your turn to supply the coffee."

"Damnit!" the brunette cursed, shoving his hands on his coat pockets. "Alright, alright. I'll meet you back at the squad room and I swear to God if you get me the wobbly chair again I'm killing you." He warned, pointing at his friend. With that, he walked off towards his own car to go and make their midnight survival pack.

Akito chuckled to himself as he retrieved the tape from the restaurant manager. Then he made his way back to his car, once again ignoring the reporters asking him questions about the murder. They were so entrapped by this mystery that they had begged for a nickname for the killer, who was now known as the Circumventor. Personally he thought it was pretty clever, and had come up with the name himself.

He got into his jaguar, a nicer car than most men of his profession had, and drove back to police headquarters. Once he arrived, he went straight inside. Passing his desk, he took off his coat and set it in his chair, before walking back to the video viewing room. He set the tape down on the small table that was in there, and then went out and grabbed two chairs at random. He smirked when he saw that one of them was the one with the crooked leg, making it lean a bit, and left that one for Haru. It wasn't the wobbly one, after all.

Finished setting up, all he had to do now was wait for his partner to arrive with their usual fuel for the night. Not wanting to just sit around, Akito walked back out into the main room, going over to the case board that he had created. It was covered in photographs of the other victims, a list of witnesses and people who knew the victim next to each picture they pertained to. On the right side was a map of the city, with red dots marking every crime scene, as well as the place that the victims had lived. Akito frowned as he stared at it, also taking the time to mark this most recent location.

He had gone over all of them hundreds of times, and nothing added up. None of the victims knew one another in any way, nor did they live in similar areas. They didn't even have similar traits. The only thing that he had gathered about them, was that they were jerks, and very forward in their flirtations. That was the only cause he could think of as to why they were killed in such a way. And it made sense when you looked at what had been done to their male parts. He sighed, continuing to bore a hole through the board with his stare as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, signaling that Haru had finally returned with the food.

"Going crazy again?" the man asked, stopping beside him and handing him his cup of coffee.

Akito took the cup from him, inhaling the rich aroma thankfully. "I do not go crazy." He corrected. "I merely think really hard for long periods of time while studying the board."

"Uh huh." He snickered, walking back into the room that was set up. He spotted the chairs and allowed his blue eyes to narrow before taking off and jumping over the back into the even one. "Haha!" he declared, opening the bag and pulling out his favorite chips. "Come on now Akito. Let's get started."

The Uchiha sighed as he entered the room. "Dweeb." He said, grabbing a better chair and hitting the brunette on the back of the head as he sat down.

"Ow!" he cursed, throwing the man's snack at him. "Douche." The brunette huffed. "Let's just get to work already." Haru said, grabbing the remote and hitting the play button since it was all set up. The two sat there watching the video, having fast forwarded it to the time when the victim had come in.

The poor man walked towards the entrance, smiling as a slim woman walked beside him. He opened the door and allowed her in before him. Haru's brow furrowed as he sat forward and paused the video. "Hold on a second…" he trailed off, rewinding it. He stopped it once more on their victim and the woman he was with. "Oh my God." He breathed out.

"What?" Akito asked, moving his gaze from the screen to his partner. "What do you see?"

"That woman." He pointed, getting up and walking over to the TV, placing his finger over the girl. Her hair was cut short and was the oddest shade of pastel pink. "I've seen her before at one of the other crime scenes. She was one of the people dining in the restaurant one of the victims was killed in."

The ebony haired man rose as well, walking over so that he could get a better look at her. Now that he thought of it, she did look familiar. "Did we interview her?"

Haru shook his head. "I don't think so. At least I don't remember seeing her, and I think I would. Her hair kinda stands out."

Akito's eyes narrowed. "She must have slipped out before we made everyone stay to be questioned." He said. "We need to find out who she is, and check all of the other tapes and pictures from the other scenes, see if she's in them."

"I don't think I've seen her in any of the others. But two is a lot and quite a coincidence." Haru nodded. "I can probably run her face through the database and see if anything comes up." He walked up to the player and took a still of the shot before printing it out. He took the photo and left the room to go scan it into the mainframe.

While the brunette was doing that, Akito pressed play and watched the rest of the video. It was odd, watching the two interact. Only because the man was so…vile, and she was so perfect. Nothing about her was ever out of place, and she had wonderful table manners. It just didn't seem like they were compatible in the least, and he knew that simply by observing their body language. It was clear that he was treating the whole thing like a date, and that she was trying too, though there was something about her behavior that seemed off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was.

He stopped the video once the two exited the restaurant, and left the room to go see how his partner was doing. "Find anything?" he asked as he walked over to the man's desk.

Haru shook his head. "Well I ran her face but nothing came up. So she's not in the system. But of course that doesn't really mean anything."

"Looks like we need to dig a little deeper just to find out who this woman really is." Akito said. "Perhaps we'll get something from the interviews. The others should be done with that later though, so until then, I think we might just have to call it a night and wait to start the real work in the morning." He suggested. "That way the doctor's report is in as well."

"Sounds good. I'm exhausted anyways." Haru nodded in agreement, logging out of the database and leaving it on the home screen.

The ebony haired man went over to his desk and picked up his coat, putting it back on. "You and me both. I'll meet you back up here bright and early. And don't worry, I'll supply breakfast and coffee." He smiled slightly. "I'll even get you those gay little cream puffs you like so much."

Haru scoffed. "You know what, they aren't gay. They're just the perfect combination with my morning drink." He corrected, pulling on his own jacket. "You're such a dick sometimes." He laughed, grabbing his badge and gun and pocketing them both. "See you in the morning emo." He waved, heading out of the precinct and into his car, since he had gotten a primo spot due to the late hour.

Akito shook his head, picking up his car keys and heading to the door. He took one final look at his crime board, before walking out and getting into his car, beginning the drive home. He thought about this mystery woman, and hoped that they found something good on her. He didn't even care if it was a lot, anything to give him a lead would be great. Sighing, he began to play everything he knew about the case over again in his mind, listing all of the things he needed to do tomorrow. A day that already proved to be long indeed.


	2. Lead

**Qualm**

_Chapter Two_

-Lead-

Akito walked into the squad room the next day, not surprised to see it bustling with activity. He carefully balanced the steaming drinks in his hands as he navigated his way through the people to where Haru was sitting at his desk, reading over the official report from the night before. "Here's your coffee." He said, setting it down on the man's desk.

"You're a little late this morning." The brunette commented, turning and smirking up at his friend. "Stay up all night thinking about how you haven't solved this case yet?" he snickered.

"No." the Uchiha glared. "Actually, they didn't have any cream puffs made when I got to the damn bakery, so I had to wait an extra half hour for them to be done." He set the bag full of the small treats down on his desk. "Don't ever accuse me of never doing anything nice for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a wad." Haru replied, grabbing the bag and tossing one of the fresh creampuffs into his mouth.

The ebony haired man rolled his eyes and opened up his own bag, pulling out a blueberry muffin and biting into it. "So did we get the autopsy report back yet? I need to add the guy's name and picture to the crime board." He said after he swallowed his food.

"Yup." He nodded and leaned over to grab a manila folder. He took out one of the photos and tossed it over to his partner. "His name is Mark Olsen. I've already got a couple of his friend's names and numbers. So we can start with them and if nothing comes up we can check the restaurant."

"Tedious." Akito sighed, walking over to the board and pinning up the picture. "Did we get any useful information from the witness interviews?" he picked up a marker and wrote out the man's name beneath it.

Haru shook his head. "Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone at the restaurant said they barely even noticed the couple. A few nearby guests said that some of the comments from the victim's mouth were a bit coarse and inappropriate, but the woman didn't seem too affected." He stood then and grabbed the bag and his coffee. "Let's get started. Two of the friends are roommates. We can question them on if the victim ever mentioned the date."

"Alright, we'll take my car." Akito turned and grabbed his coffee and muffin. They went out to the parking lot and got into the Uchiha's nice vehicle. "Where do they live?" he asked as he pulled out of the lot.

"Uh…" he pulled one of the files from his stack. "Fifteen hundred Saggler Street. I'll put it in the GPS." The brunette leaned forward and input it into the console at the front. The ebony haired man held in a sigh as he glanced at the GPS on the dashboard. For a thirty minute commute, he sure as hell hoped that they got some useful information out of these two.

When they pulled up to the apartment building, Akito took in his surroundings as he put his car in park. He always liked to be aware of where he was, in case there was a chase or anything of the sort. The two men got out of the car then, and walked up a flight of steps until they were at the apartment of one Chad Cooper and Stan Smith. He knocked on the door loudly three times, before lowering his hand and waiting. Not long after a man answered the door, his blonde hair ruffled, and still wearing his pajamas. "Yes?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Good morning sir." Akito began, deciding it would be best to be polite. "I'm Detective Uchiha, and this is my partner, Detective Inuzuka. We need to ask you a few questions about your friend, Mark." He said.

The blonde sighed once more, before stepping back and allowing them to enter. "Chad!" he called. "Get up, the cops are here to talk about Mark!"

"Why man!" they heard called from one of the rooms down the hall. "He's dead!"

"Exactly dumbass!" Stan shouted with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah!"

Haru simply rolled his eyes. Well this was sure going to be a goldmine. "Anyways, Mr. Smith. We were wondering if you had ever seen this woman before." Haru said, sounding much more professional. He pulled out a photo, which was of the mystery woman and Mark walking into the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah." Stan nodded, pointing to the face. "That was the hot piece of ass that Mark got to go out with him. She seemed all bitchy at first, but she agreed to go to dinner. Surprised the shit outta me."

"What was her demeanor towards Mark upon first meeting him?" Akito asked. "Why exactly did she agree to go out with him?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, normal I guess. We were all drunk when she came into the bar. She was smokin' fine, and Mark always likes a pair of legs, and she wearing this tiny skirt. But he was hitting on her and all, pretty bad stuff now that I think about it. She looked really irritated, but after like one martini she seemed to be just fine, and commended him on knowing so many cheesy and vulgar things to say to a woman. And when he asked her to dinner she said yeah."

Akito thought about this. It didn't exactly make a lot of sense, unless she was a real lightweight when it came to drinks. "Do you remember what her name was?"

Chad came out from the back then, looking even more worn than Stan. "Said her name was Mary, or somethin'. I don't really remember."

"No." Stan nodded. "It was Mary, I remember her making a joke about a Bloody Mary. She thought it was hilarious, but I didn't really get it."

"Mary?" Haru arched a doubtful brow. He looked at the picture once more. "She doesn't really look like a Mary to me..."

Akito looked at the picture as well, scrutinizing her face. "She looks Japanese, not American." He observed.

The blonde man shrugged. "Eh, that's all I remember. Now do you have any other questions? Because if not, I'm probably gonna go take a piss and head back to bed."

The Uchiha had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to remember around the area where she lives, would you? Or maybe her last name?"

"Why would we know that? I only met her once and it was like three days ago. She didn't say anything like that." Stan said harshly.

"She was kinda scary anyways. Like…she had this scary stare and smile that crept up every now and then." Chad spoke up. "I told Mark he should leave her be. She looked like the kinda chick that you regret banging because they were just teases and you never really get any."

At this, Akito actually snorted. "Well he didn't get any." He said, turning towards the door. "Thank you for your time, gentleman, we'll call you if we have any questions." He said as he and Haru left the place. "Well they were useless." He muttered, going down the stairs and back to his car. "I highly doubt that Mary is her real name, but I'll call into the station and see if Carl can find her."

"Yeah, meanwhile, let's get to the next one and then we'll head to the restaurant." Haru said, getting in the car and finishing off his coffee.

Akito got in as well, starting up the engine. "What's the next location?" he asked, pulling out onto the street.

"Twenty eighty-seven North Central Boulevard."

He sighed. "And who is this person again?" he asked, watching as the other man punched it into the GPS.

"The brother." Haru replied.

"I hope he knows more than those two morons." The Uchiha said.

The brunette chuckled. "Something tells me we aren't that lucky."

* * *

Akito scowled as he left the station later that day, angrily getting into his jaguar. Shit. That was all they had gotten today was shit. Nobody knew anything about that Mary woman, and even less about her relationship with Mark. And her name sure as hell wasn't Mary, because they couldn't find her in the system at all.

He drove down the street towards his apartment, the frown still etched into his features. Suffice it to say, he was pissed. He and Haru had driven all over town interviewing people, checking interviews made last night, cross-referencing old interviews and witnesses, and the last hour they had just sat there theorizing about what this woman's role in the whole case could be, if she even had one. It was possible that she really didn't have anything to do with Mark Olsen's murder, and was just a creepy person to be around.

The ebony haired man sighed once more as he stopped at a traffic light. This case just wouldn't let up, and while he thrived on a challenge, he hated this one even more than he hated his father. And that was saying something.

A flash of pink caught his eye, and he sat forward in his seat. No. Fucking. Way. He could not be this lucky, not after his crappy dead end day. Because there she was, the fake Mary, walking into a small bookstore. When the light turned green, Akito sped up and park quickly. He got out and locked his car, before following her inside. Luckily, she was perusing a rack of books on the other side of the store, so his entrance wasn't really noticed. And as she browsed, he followed her with his eyes, content to just watch. He was hoping she would buy something, so that he could ask the cashier what her full name was, but he wasn't holding his breath. He didn't trust his luck to go that far.

She didn't look at the selection the small store had for very long, finding a couple of books. She went up to the counter, and when the cashier rang them up and gave her the total, Akito felt his hope sink when he saw her pull out cash. He knew his luck was too good to last. But no matter, he could still get her.

He watched as she smiled at the store clerk before walking past him to the door, and luckily his presence went unnoticed. He followed her out of the store, walking a ways behind her down the street. His eyes narrowed behind his aviators as an idea came to him. Taking a breath, he called out, "Hey, Mary!" Other people on the street gave him odd looks, but he didn't care. His gaze was focused on the pink haired woman, who was still walking down the street as if nothing had happened.

Bingo.

The Uchiha followed her until she entered a boutique. Not even caring that it was strictly a women's store, he entered that one as well. He walked right over to the table of lacy underwear she was looking at, stopping next to her and just staring at her. She looked up at him, and he could tell by her expression that she was probably about to tell him off. She really was a beautiful woman, with bright jade eyes framed by her short pastel pink hair. Her features were very feminine, making her look extremely delicate. Before she could say anything, however, he spoke. "Your name is not Mary." He stated.

Her irritated look turned into one of confusion, though she was still holding a pair of lacy underwear in her hands. "…Ok?" she said, giving him a once over. "And your name is not Paul."

He smirked. "You misunderstand." He said. "Two nights ago you went on a date with a man named Mark Olsen, and you told him and his drunken friends that your name was Mary, which it is not."

She matched his smirk with one of her own. "Oh…so you're a detective." She sighed, placing the garments down and turning away from him and towards another section of the store.

Akito just followed her. "Yes." He replied. "I think the red one would look best on you." He observed, picking up the piece of negligee and holding it for her to see. "You look like someone who enjoys wearing silk."

"I actually prefer to wear nothing." She said, glancing over her shoulder at him, a suggestive look on her façade. "Anyways," she sighed, focusing forward and examining the robes. "I don't like to be followed by the way…so if you don't mind and don't have anything to ask me, I would appreciate it if you left."

"Actually," he dropped the garment back onto the display. "I have lots of questions to ask you. But it would need to be in an official interview, so I need you to come into the station with me." He told her. "I wouldn't want to be accused of taking advantage of you or anything." The corner of his mouth tilted slightly.

She laughed. "No thanks. I've got a lot of errands to run." The woman sighed, picking out a black and white silk robe with a large kanji on the back. She headed to the register and paid for the clothing. The woman at the front gave her a smile.

"Always love your choices. How are you today darling? Long day at work?" she asked. She was an older woman, her hair just changing from the chestnut brown to silvery grey.

"Very long day. But I'm going to go get some groceries and have a nice dinner. Thanks Mimi." The pink haired woman smiled once more, taking the offered bag.

Akito simply persisted. "Oh come on, do your civic duty and help me out here." He pouted. "At least tell me how you met Mr. Olsen, and what transpired when you saw him last."

"What's to tell?" she scoffed, walking out of the store, only to have him follow. "I was at a bar, he hit on me. I thought 'what the heck?' and we went out. It was fine, but nothing too impacting. And the next thing I know he's dead the next day."

"Actually, he died shortly after your date." He corrected. "So, what I want to know, is if you noticed anything suspicious."

"Not really."

He sighed. "Well listen, we found a picture of you at one of the other crime scenes of a victim that died in a similar manner, so while you aren't a suspect, you are pretty high up on our witness list. So I'm going to need your real name, and a number I can reach you at." he said. "Just in case something comes up, or your life is potentially put in danger."

"No thanks." She sighed, slowing once she came up to a neighborhood grocer. "I don't give out my information and I don't trust cops, so you're out of luck. Nice talking to you though." She smiled, grabbing the handle of the door and looking back at him, "You're a pretty cute popo, I might have even let you cuff me." She winked before going into the store.

Akito smirked. Well, if she wanted him to cuff her so badly, he would. Walking into the grocery store, he quickly located her over by the produce. Stopping behind her, he grabbed her upper arm. "Ma'am, you are under arrest for hindering the investigation of a murder case." He said, loud enough to get everyone else's attention. He pulled her away from what she was looking at then, reaching to her other hand and taking her bags from her. She began to turn towards him, but he grabbed her now free hand and yanked it back slightly, whipping out his cuffs and putting them on her. "How's this for cuffing you?" he murmured in her ear, reaching down and picking up her shopping bags for her.

Her gaze turned into a vicious glare, and the only thought that flashed through his head was that their first interviewees had been right about her eyes appearing scary, but it vanished almost as quickly as it had come. She looked forward and allowed him to lead her out as he read her her Miranda Rights, the two having to walk this way for a bit until they reached his car back at the bookstore. He opened the door for her, letting her get into his backseat before shutting it. He walked around the car and carefully placed her bags in the seat next to her. Then he got into the front and started the car, backing out and heading towards the station.

"So," he began, as if he hadn't just arrested her. "How long have you lived in Chicago?"

"A long time."

"What do you do for a living?" he glanced back at her in his rearview mirror.

"I fail to see the relevance of that question." She sighed.

He smiled at her slightly. "There really isn't any. It was more out of my own curiosity."

This made her laugh. "Well you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."

Akito chuckled. "I have heard that one." He said. "So, if I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"And what, _dare_ I ask, makes you think I care that much about your name?" she wondered, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I would think most women would want to know the name of a cute popo that has arrested them and isn't a male stripper. Though, now that I really think about it, you don't seem like most women."

"You would be correct in that assessment." She finally smiled, looking out the window to see the police station.

They pulled into the station, and Akito expertly parked the car in his spot. He turned in his seat and looked back at her. "Would you like me to bring your bags in with you, or sit in the car?" he asked.

"That depends, am I going to have to come back out and get them when I go home?" she asked, arching a curious brow.

"No, I am a gentleman, and will take you wherever you want to go." He replied. "Since I did disrupt your day of errands."

"Then leave them in here."

"Very well." He said, getting out of the car. He walked around to her door and opened it for her, helping her out of the vehicle, since she couldn't use her hands. Locking it, he led her towards the door, actually praying that they would get some useful information out of her. He just wanted this case to go _somewhere_. That really wasn't too much to ask. So, he swung open the door to the police station, allowing who he hoped to be his last interviewee to enter the building.


End file.
